Changes
by TaraAnyaKate
Summary: Chapter 5 is up....Natalie keeps somethign from Joanie
1. Default Chapter

****

May 3rd, 2002

Joanie rushed into the Hanson's kitchen in the early morning. Hannah was starting her first ballet lesson. Hannah was so excited and could barely take the tutu off. Joanie poured some lucky charms into a purple bowl.

"Hannah, come on." She said as Sydney walked in looking like she got no sleep, "You look…nice."

"Thanks. Didn't get much sleep." She said, "Those new neighbors are killing me."

"Oh I know." Joanie groaned, "Do you think there's anything we can do?"

"I don't know." Syd shrugged. Hannah bounced into the kitchen spinning around.

"How do I look, Mommy?" 

"Oh like a pink puff ball." Joanie chuckled scooping her daughter up and placing Hannah in her chair, "Now eat." Hannah stuck her tongue out. 

"First day today?" Syd asked.

"Yeah." Joanie smiled making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "This teacher, Natalie Phillips, is suppose to be the best in New England. Hannah was so lucky to get a spot in her beginners class."

"Wow." Syd smiled at Hannah, "I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"Oh I will." Hannah said shoving cereal into her mouth.

* * *

Joanie rushed Hannah into the school. Little girls dressed in tutus ran about. Joanie loved to watch them.

"There's Miss Phillips." Hannah squealed. Joanie looked to the other side of the room to see a breathing woman. She had obviously been a ballerina her whole life. Her whole body was finely toned. Her blond hair was pulled up into a bun exposing her slender neck. Her leotard didn't leave anything to the imagination. She turned and grinned at Joanie Her bright blue eyes sparkled.

"Are you Hannah Hanson?" Natalie smiled bending down to Hannah's level.

"How did you know?" Hannah grinned.

"I was told I was getting a new student with beautiful brown curls and a pretty smile." Natalie winked standing up. She extended her hand to Joanie, "Natalie Phillips."

"Joanie Hanson." She smiled, "I need to thank you for letting Hannah in."

"Oh it was nothing. She seems like she's really excited."

"She's been talking about it none stop." Joanie smiled, "May I stay and watch?"

"Oh of course." Natalie smiled, "The other parents are sitting over there." Joanie nodded and walked over to the sitting group. Joanie watched Natalie with the girls. Watching the girls try to dance and Natalie's sunny smile was completely worth being late at the barkery.

"They're really good." Joanie smiled to a parent that was sitting next to her.

"For four year olds." She sniffed holding her nose up high. Joanie frowned deeply shaking her head. Some parents were just too much sometimes. Hannah ran up to Joanie as the class ended.

"Did you see me spin?" Hannah grinned.

"Yes I did." Joanie grinned taking her daughters hand.

"It was a pleasure having you, Hannah." Natalie smiled at Joanie; "It was really nice meeting you, Joanie."

"Like wise." Joanie smiled walking Hannah out of the classroom.

* * *

The barkery had been so busy since Joanie had arrived from Hannah's ballet class. Finally five minutes before closing time, the costumers started to die down. Joanie felt like she was going to die on her feet. The bell above the door rang and Joanie groaned.

"Can you hurry up? We're about ready to close."

"I know what I want." Natalie stood by the display. Joanie grinned as she stood up.

"Wow! Hi." Joanie said.

"I didn't know this was your place. I come here a lot." Natalie said, "Never seen you here before."

"Same here." Joanie said tucking her hair behind her ear. "What can I get you?"

"Just ah….A box of tasty treats." Natalie smiled. "What made you open this place up?"

"Oh!" Joanie shrugged filling a box, "I grew up around animals. My dad is a vet and so….I don't know." She giggled. _Why am I getting all flustered?"_

"Oh." Natalie smiled pulling her money out. Joanie handed her the box, "Thanks."

"No problem. Come back anytime." Joanie looked down at the money Natalie gave her and put it in the register. Natalie stood there watching Joanie. "I um…anything else?"

"I was wondering if you would like to get some dinner." Natalie said. Joanie bit her lip.

"I um….Why?"

"Because I find you attractive and you seem like you would be a good date." Natalie said. Joanie's jaw dropped.

"D-Date?" She stuttered, "Serena, I'm flattered, but…I'm not gay." Natalie stared at her.

"Oh." She said in a small voice, "I thought…Never mind. I made a fool of myself. I'll take my biscuits and leave." Natalie muttered and headed to the door.

"Wait." Joanie stepped out from behind the counter, "Let me call my dad and tell him to watch Hannah." Natalie smiled softly.

"Really?" She asked. Joanie nodded.

"Yeah. I mean…It's just dinner." Joanie said going to the phone. _I'm just having a friendly dinner with an extremely attractive woman who finds me attractive._

The plate of pasta was placed in front of the women. Joanie groaned. It smelt so wonderful.

"So, Natalie, you are a ballerina and I'm assuming you have a dog." Joanie smiled trying to make small talk.

"It's my daughter's dog." Natalie smiled. Joanie stared at her.

"You have a kid?" She asked. Natalie nodded as she sipped her wine.

"Brooke. She's six and in one of my classes." Natalie smiled.

"But…I mean, how?" Joanie asked.

"Artificial insemination." Natalie giggled twirling her pasta on her fork, "I wanted a child badly and I didn't think I'd ever have the chance or the money to try again. So, I tried and got my Brooke."

"Wow." Joanie smiled, "That's great. Did it cost a lot?"

"My god yes." Natalie said, "You have all these hormones you need to take and doctor appointments out of the ass and then more when the insemination occurs." Natalie shrugged, "One reason is because you're at a higher risk of having multiples. I was pregnant with triplets, but I lost two of them around twelve weeks."

"Oh I'm so sorry." Joanie frowned, "I lost a baby last year. One of the hardest things I've had to go through." Natalie nodded and reached over to take Joanie's hand.

"Yeah. I was so ecstatic to have Brooke, but I couldn't help but to feel sadden by loosing the others."

"You have every right to be sad by that." Joanie said, "They were your children." Natalie smiled softly at Joanie, still holding her hand. "I never really talked about loosing the baby."

"Oh you have to." Natalie said, "Or it eats you up inside. I made a memorial flower garden for the two. It gives me some comfort and gives Brooke something to remember them by." Joanie smiled staring at Natalie.

"That's a really good idea." She whispered. Natalie's thumb stroked Joanie's hand. Joanie cleared her throat; "We should finish this food before it gets cold." Natalie chuckled taking her hand away.

"Can't let that happen." She said shoving some food into her mouth, "So, you say you had two siblings?" Joanie nodded

"Robbie ad Sydney." She said, "Robbie manages a bar and Syd is a doctor."

"Oh that's great." Natalie smiled, "Doctors run in my family as well. I'm the only child out of seven not to get into the medical profession."

"Wow! Seven." Joanie chuckled, "How did they take it?"

"Well, Mom knew I wanted to be a ballerina my whole life so I didn't have to convince her. My father on the other hand was hell. He is like the big wig over at Brigham and women's hospital in Boston." Natalie rolled her eyes, "And of course all my brothers and sisters had to suck up and become doctors and nurses. My sister, Serena is actually an EMT and she got a lot of shit about that."

"Wow. I can't even imagine." Joanie said.

"Don't. It'll give you a head ache." Natalie chuckled. Joanie smiled at the woman. This meal had to have been one of the best ones she had in a long time.

"We'll have to do this more….get away from the kids." Joanie said. Natalie nodded.

"I'd really like that." She said, "We can do a few things with the kids too."

"If they behave." Joanie said finishing her pasta. She didn't want this evening to end.

Natalie walked with Joanie up to the front door of the Hanson home.

"Can't believe how late it is." Joanie smiled walking up the steps.

"I know" Natalie said, "I should relieve the babysitter soon."

"I certainly had fun tonight." Joanie smiled unlocking the front door, "You have my number right?"

"Twice." Natalie winked. Joanie chuckled nervously. The two women stood there awkwardly. Finally, Joanie broke the silence.

"Are you going to kiss me?" Natalie looked at her shocked.

"I um…I want to, but I thought…"

"I had a lot of fun, Natalie. It kinds of scares me knowing I had so much fun." Joanie admitted, "I never knew I could…like this."

"What do you mean?" Natalie smiled lopsided.

"I want you to kiss me." Joanie said as Natalie took a step towards her. Joanie's heart pounded so hard she thought it would fly from her chest. A tender touch came upon her cheek from a soft and slender hand. Chills of excitement went up her spine. Natalie's lips descended upon Joanie's. Her whole body seemed to buzz at this feeling. It wasn't like kissing Bert at all. It was so soft. It was like kissing herself. Joanie pulled away. "Wow…"

"You should get inside." Natalie smiled. Joanie smiled.

"Call me." She said backing inside.

"I will." She winked going to her car. Joanie shut and locked the door. A big grin spread across her face. _I just kissed a girl._


	2. Lunch

****

Writer's note: Thank you for all the kind reviews on chapter one. Once again, if you do not like girl/girl relationships. Do not read this series. One thing I like about fanfiction is you can go wherever you want with it. You don't need to follow the show, movie, or book. I got the idea for this series while watching Providence one night, so it definitely was inspired by a Joanie moment. Once again thanks. If you have any ideas don't be afraid to send them to me.

May 17th, 2002

Sydney stared at Joanie as she ate her breakfast. Joanie looked up from the toast.

"What?" She asked. A smile appeared on Syd's face.

"You've been walkig around this house in a happy daze for the past two weeks." She said, "Something's going on." Joanie shok her head.

"Nothing is going on." She said, "I'm just happy."

"There's a man." Syd grinned, "You have guy happy face."

"There is no guy." Joanie smiled finishing her toast.

"Yes there is and you can't hid it." Syd teased, "There's totally a guy." Joanie looked at her sister.

"I swear on Hannah's life that there isn't a guy." Joanie chuckled going to the sink and washing her mug. Syd frowned.

"If it's not a guy, then what is it?" Syd asked.

"I'm not ready to tell you yet, Syd, okay?" Joanie looked at her sister. Syd nodded slightly. "Stop pestering me."

"I'm no pestering you." Syd insisted.

"Are to." Joanie stuck out her tongue.

"Am not!" Syd cried. Jim walked into the kitchen looking at his daughters.

"Oh yes you are." Joanie giggled, "Go kiss Owen and shut up." Joanie stuck out her tongue and ran out of the kitchen. Jim shook his head.

"You guys moved out yet?"

"Very funny dad." Syd smiled.

* * *

Joanie opened up her closet. She couldn't tell Syd yet. She couldn't tell anyone yet. In fact, she wasn't even sure what was going on with Natalie yet. She wasn't sure what was coursing through her veins. She had an idea, but she wasn't really ready to admit it. Joanie pulled out her Hawaiian sundress that she loved to wear. Syd stood in the doorway with a grin.

"Wear your hair up." She said. Joanie jumped.

"Christ, Syd." She chuckled taking her clothes off, "Next time knock."

"I will." Syd said, "Whatever is going on, I'm glad you have a smile on your face." Joanie looked at her sister with a soft smile.

"Thank you." She said zipping up the dress, "Up?"

"Most definitely." Syd smiled. "Hannah have a play date today?"

"Yup." Joanie said, "Going to the park for a picnic."

"Sounds fun." Syd said, "Hope you guys have fun."

"We will." Joanie said clipping her hair up. She winked at Syd and headed to gather Hannah and the picnic basket. A car horn blared from outside the Hansen home. Hannah bolted out the door.

"Hi Miss Phillips!!!" She squealed. Natalie grinned.

"Hey pumpkin. Get in a buckled up." She said. Hannah got in the back seat and sat next to Brooke. Joanie smiled.

"Nice car." She said looking the red corvette up and down.

"Thanks." Natalie said, "Got it when I turned sixteen."

"Very impressive." Joanie giggled getting in. 

"AS is that dress." Natalie chuckled as she reached over and taking Joanie's hand as she drove off. Joanie smiled nervously glancing down at their hands. _I'm holding a woman's hand. That's SO cool._ "So, I thought we'd take this picnic down to the river. That way the girls can go play at the park and we can just relax." Joanie nodded in agreement.

"That sounds good." Joanie said softly watching Natalie. Her blond hair blew in the wind as she sped down the street. Her blue eyes sparkled beneath the sunrays as she watched the road. Joanie still couldn't believe she was having these feelings for a woman.

"Here we are." Natalie said shutting the car off. Joanie looked around her.

"Al ready?"

"Yeah. You weren't paying attention as you were staring at me." Natalie winked as she got out. Joanie blushed deeply. _God she caught me._ Joanie got out as Brooke and Hannah ran to the picnic table. Natalie rubbed the cooler and went to join them. "We have two p.b. and j sandwiches and a couple of tuna fish sandwiches. Also some fruit salad and iced tea." Joanie smiled sitting down.

"That sounds really good. Thank you." She said. Hannah and Brooke sat at one end of the table giggling as they ate their food.

"I've missed you." Natalie said. Joanie looked at her.

"You saw me yesterday." She chuckled spearing a piece of cantaloupe with her plastic fork.

"I know, but it felt like an eternity." Natalie said. Joanie laughed softly.

"You're laying it on thick aren't you?" she smiled.

"Does it bother you?" Joanie shook her head.

"Not at all." She said, "It's nice to finally get this." Natalie's heart jumped as she looked at Joanie, "Thank you."

"It's certainly my pleasure. Natalie chuckled, "This is going better then I thought it would. I thought I would have scared you away sooner than this."

"Scarring Joanie Hansen off is a very big thing. It rarely happens." Joanie laughed. 

"Well, good." Natalie laughed, "The you wouldn't oppose to me taking you out on a serious date tomorrow night?"

"As long as you don't throw me on the table and act all mistress of the night on me, I don't mind." Joanie laughed.

"Darn, I'll need to take back my whip." Natalie said sipping her tea, "When can I meet your family?" Joanie cleared her throat.

"When I'm ready to tell them." Joanie said, "I'm sorry, Nat, this is big though. I need to be ready." Natalie nodded.

"I understand. I' d invite you to meet mine but well, you've heard the stories." Joanie chuckled softly. Natalie looked at her. "Hey…How's the baby and Robbie?"

"They're hanging in there. I guess, they could be worse." Joanie sighed softly, "I cant believe it happened."

"I know. Is there anything I can do?" Natalie asked. Joanie shook her head.

"Just these small diversions are nice." Joanie smiled, "Getting my mind off of things."

"I can do that." Natalie smiled leaning over and kissed Joanie's lips softly. Joanie's heart fluttered slightly until she realized they were in the middle of the park. She pulled away, with a slight blush.

"You know, I really should get going." She said. Natalie sighed with frustration.

"Right." She said getting up.

"I'm sorry, it's just I want to check in with Robbie." Joanie said, "I hope you understand."

"Yeah. I understand completely." Natalie said with a touch of iciness. Joanie sighed softly as she gathered her and Hannah's things.

"Hannah, come on, we need to go." She said taking Hannah's hand, "I'll see you tomorrow." Natalie nodded as she watched Joanie and Hannah walk off. Joanie didn't look back. _Why did I freak out? Oh yes because I live in providence. _Joanie sighed deeply as she walked home. She would need to come around to her and Natalie's relationship because she wanted more.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or my sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	3. Meeting

****

June 1st, 2002

Joanie walked out into the back yard and knocked on Syd's door. Her heart pounded as Syd opened up the door. Her hair was tossed all around her head.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"We need to talk...now." Joanie said walking in.

"Cant this wait until I shower and am awake?" Syd asked.

"I might not have the nerve to tell you." She said sitting on the bed looking up at her sister. Syd frowned slightly.

"What's going on?"

"Its about the person I've been seeing and been so secretive about." She said. Syd grinned and sat down.

"I knew something was going on." She said, "Spill." Joanie swallowed not able to look at her sister.

"Her name is Natalie." Sydney stared at her sister in disbelief. A woman? A female? A girl? A lesbian? "Sh-She is Hannah's dance teacher. We just…hit it off."

"I just…. Didn't expect this." She said.

"Nor did I." Joanie finally looked at Syd; "Do you hate me?"

"What? No!" Syd sighed, "I'm shocked yes, but hate you never. I've seen how happy you've been lately. It's so good to see that. I just…Does anyone else know?" Joanie shook her head.

"No." She said, "I wanted you to be the first one to know." Syd smiled softly at her.

"I'm honoured." Syd hugged her sister, "When is she coming over for dinner so we can meet her properly."

"Tonight if she's free." She said slightly nervous.

"Great. I'll be sure Owen and I are here and looking half way presentable." Syd chuckled.

"God, you're the best sister ever." Joanie kissed Syd's cheek and left. Maybe this would be all right. There would be no hiding anymore…except from the bigots that lived in Providence.

* * *

Syd opened the front door and a very nervous Natalie and Brook stood there. Natalie extended her hands.

"Hello. I take it you're Syd." She smiled. Syd shook her hands.

"I am. Please come in." Syd stepped aside, "Joanie is still upstairs freaking out with what she should wear. Hannah is in the living room playing."

"Can I go Momma?" Brook asked. Natalie nodded.

"Go." She smiled looking at Syd. "I brought some wine. I didn't know what to really bring. I'm very nervous."

"Me too." Syd admitted, "I wasn't really sure how I should act. I've done this before."

"I understand." Natalie smiled softly. Joanie walked down the stairs in her blue sundress.

"You're here." She smiled kissing Natalie's cheek. Both women blushed deeply.

"Told you I'd be here with bells on." Natalie tucked her hair behind her ear and glanced at Syd.

"Let's go into the dining room and relax. Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." Syd smiled, "Dad is at the clinic checking on a patient. He should be here any second." Joanie gave Natalie a look and led her to the dining room. Hannah and Brook sat next to each other giggling about something. Natalie gave Joanie a small wink as Syd brought out the food. Jim walked in.

"Why hello." He grinned politely.

"Hello, Mr. Hansen." Natalie smiled nervously. They all dished up all the food. Brook and Hannah sat talking about what they wanted to do for the rest of the summer. Natalie reached underneath the table and patted Joanie's leg. She smiled softly.

"So, Natalie, you're a dance teacher." Jim smiled, "I love to dance."

"Then you should come by my studio sometime. I teach all age groups, but I mostly specialize in Ballet, tap, and Jazz." Natalie smiled.

"Jazz. That sounds fun." He said. Natalie looked at Syd.

"Dance is a good form of rebilitation. I have one class with mentally challenged people and they absolutely love it. Frankly, I love it too." She said.

"That sounds nice." Syd looked at her father; "Do you want to do that?"

"I don't need any rebillitation." Jim frowned slightly.

"Oh of course not." Natalie smiled softly, "I have a senior citizen class also in tap." Jim smiled.

"Maybe Meredith would want to do it." Jim said. Joanie grinned from ear to ear.

"You should ask her, Dad." She said. She looked at Natalie with a grateful smile.

"Well, we'll see." Jim said.

* * *

Natalie buckled the sleeping Brooke into the back seat of the car. Joanie smield watching her. She was such a good mother.

"There." Natalie shut the door and looked at Joanie, "I had a really good time tonight. Your family is so nice." Joanie chuckled.

"I guess so." Joanie smiled, "I think they really liked you."

"As they should because I'm going to be here in your life for a long time to come." Natalie smiled putting her hands on Joanie's hips. Joanie smiled shyly at her.

"Good." She leaned over and kissed Natalie softly. Joanie loved kissing this woman. Never in a million years did she think she would end up like this, but she knew she'd never stop this. This was her.

* * *

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or by sending me an e-mail at **ozspice04@yahoo.com** Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	4. 1

****

July 1st, 2002

Joanie was completely enjoying her relationship with Natalie. She never thought she could enjoy and female/female relationship, but she was. Joanie peered over the newspaper and smiled at Natalie, who winked at her.

"Okay, Girls." Joanie smiled at Brooke and Hannah. "Let's get in the car. You have the day camp in thirty minutes."

"I'm gonna make you something really pretty." Brooke said as Natalie finished off the coffee.

"I'm sure you will, but not if we're late." She said. The girls rolled their eyes ad Joanie and Natalie rushed them out of the house. The youngens giggled as they jumped into the car. 

"After day cap, we can go to McDonald's if you're good and that's only if you're good." Joanie said driving off to the school.

"We promise to be good." Brooke said, "Right, Hannah?"

"Right." Hannah grinned but giving Brooke a little wink.

"I swear, we have a couple of devils on our hands." Natalie said.

"Devils in disguise." Joanie snickered as she pulled up in front of the school. The girls were so happy to get away for the day even if it was only to make key chains and paintings. Joanie stepped out of the car and helped the girls out. They walked to the school. Brooke and Hannah bounced to their friends and ran inside. Joanie smiled softly.

"Excuse me." Joanie turned to see a black woman and a blond woman. Joanie smiled.

"Yes?"

"Do you work at Joanie's Barkery?" The blond one asked.

"Yes! I own it." Joanie smiled, "I'm Joanie Hansen." The women exchanged looks.

"I told you." The black woman muttered.

"Well, I'll never be shopping there again." The other one said as they started to walk away. Joanie frowned.

"Hey. Wait." She caught up with them. "What do you mean by that?"

"We're not going to buy from people like you." The black one said. Joanie looked confused.

"Like me?" Natalie walked up to her and slipped her arm around her waist.

"Yes, Baby." Natalie said, "They mean they won't buy dog biscuits from a gay person. Is that right/" The women rolled their eyes and walked off. "Let's go."

"They won't come to the barkery because I'm gay?" Joanie whispered.

"Yeah. There are a lot of people like that out here." She said, "You need to get used to it."

"What if I don't want to?" Joanie asked, "I shouldn't have to get used to people's ignorance."

"No you shouldn't but it's the world we live in today." Natalie said getting into the car, "Come on. I want to take you somewhere."

"Where?" Joanie asked

"You'll see." Natalie chuckled softly as she drove off.

* * *

Joanie and Natalie walked into Colette's café, a lesbian coffee bar. Joanie looked around in awe.

"I had no idea Providence had such a place." She said. Natalie nodded.

"They have a few. This is the best one." She grinned leading Joanie to a small table. A waitress walked order and took their order: two coffees and two blueberry muffins. Books lined most of the wall space. Beautiful artwork was everywhere. There was a stage in the far back of the café. A young woman was up their reciting something Joanie didn't know. Finally the waitress came back with their order.

"This is great." Joanie chuckled picking at her muffin. "I swear I had no idea about this place." Joanie looked at a couple next to them holding hands. It was so refreshing to see a place where people like them could be free and open. Natalie chuckled.

"You really are floored aren't you?"

"Flabbergasted." Joanie smiled, "Thanks for showing this place to me." Joanie leaned over and kissed Natalie softly. Natalie grinned.

"Kissing me in public. You must really like it here." Natalie said. Joanie nodded slowly. 

"I do, but I enjoy more being here with you and being able to just…I don't know, be us." Joanie said kissing Natalie again. She reached up and touched Joanie's face gently.

"Do you want to stay the night tonight?" She asked. Joanie nodded.

"Yes please." She said, "I want that." Natalie grinned.

"Are you sure? Because…I'm ready to, you know…take the next step." Natalie said, "I mean, if you are." Joanie rubbed her neck with a soft smile.

"I am ready." Joanie said.

"Really?" Natalie asked in shock. Joanie laughed gently.

"Yes. I'm ready." She said, "I love you and I'm ready."

"Check please!" Natalie cried. Joanie giggled twirling her hair around her finger.

"Calm you horses." She giggled.

"I'll take you on this table right now." Natalie smiled flicking her blond hair off of her shoulder. Joanie smiled.

"You need to wait until we get home." Joanie said.

"Let's go." Natalie said getting up. Joanie giggled taking Natalie's hand. She wasn't going to fight this. She was going enjoy every moment of having this person love her

Would you like to be updated on all my fanfiction?

Would you like to know when my fic is updated and how it's coming along?

Well come join my list by e-mailing TAK_Update@yahoogroups.com** or by sending me an e-mail at **irelanhaze@yahoo.com **Thank you for your continue support. I look forward to your future comments. I love reading the reviews and e-mails. It lets me know people actually read my fiction, whether they like it or not.**


	5. Stuff

****

July 1st, 2002

Natalie smiled as she watched Joanie sleep. She looked like sleeping beauty. Natalie kissed Joanie's nose. She stirred slightly, smacking her lips.

"What time is it?" Joanie mumbled.

"It's eight." She said, "You need to get to work." Joanie groaned.

"I know that." She said sitting up. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders as she stretched. Natalie smiled kissing Joanie's arm.

"You know, I would really like it if you and Hannah moved into my house." She said, "It would be so much better instead of us sneaking around."

"We're not sneaking around." She said.

"We do when we stay at your place." Natalie pointed out, "I would love for you and Hannah to come and stay with Brooke and I."

"Are you sure?" She smiled, "Because I would love to." Natalie giggled with happiness.

"I'm asking you. I'm sure I want it." She said, "I really want you two there. I want to live my life with you two." Joanie's heart swelled as she looked at her girlfriend. She nodded slowly.

"Totally then." Joanie smiled kissing Natalie's nose, "Hey didn't you have that private lesson today?"

"Shit yeah." She said looking at the clock. "In thirty minutes." Natalie got up and began to pull her clothes on. "I'll be home around fiveish."

"Okay, I'll have dinner on the table then. It won't be too fancy, just some pasta." Joanie said pulling her shirt on.

"That'll be great." Natalie smiled.

* * *

Natalie tightened up her ballet shoes as she waked out of her office. She looked around the dance school. It seemed pretty dead. She looked at the name on her schedule `Scott Wiley`. She smiled. It was always nice to see a male wanting to learn ballet. She walked into the dance studio.

"Scott Wiley?" She smiled looking at a young man, "Hi are you Scott Wiley?"

"Yes. Yes I am." He said.

"I'm Natalie Phillips and I see you want the introduction to dance on my regular hours." She said.

"Yes. I just wanted to brush up on some things." Scott said.

"Okay." Natalie grinned, "Why don't we start with some stretches. It's very important to stretch so you don't pull anything." Scott smiled and started to stretch. He didn't advert his eyes from Natalie.

"How long have you been dancing? You look like you've been doing it for awhile." He said. Natalie smiled softly.

"Basically my whole life." She said, "Why don't you stretch a little more so I can assess your flexibility." Scott grinned at her.

"You can do it." He said taking her hand.

"Excuse me?" Natalie looked at him oddly. 

"How flexible are you?" Scott asked. Natalie snatched her hand away from Scott.

"I think this lesson is over." Natalie said with a glare.

"I want to bend with you, you fucking muff diver." Scott spat.

"Get out of my studio this instant or I will call the police." Natalie said standing her ground. Scott looked at her.

"I'll be back, cunt." He growled stalking out of the studio. Natalie slumped against the mirror and exhaled deeply. Why the hell did that guy come here? He was obviously here to bust Natalie. But why? She sighed and walked to the director of the dance school's office. She knocked gently and walked in.

"Miss Phillips." Vanetta Rose smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"Could you run a name for me?" She asked.

"Yeah. Of course." Vanetta said.

"I had a student today for a private lesson and I wanted to see if he was actually registered here. He was on my roster but…I don't know." She sighed. "It's Scott Wiley."

"All right. Let's see." Vanetta typed his name into the database. The computer searched but couldn't find him, "He's no tin here."

"Are you sure?" Natalie bit her lip. Vanetta nodded.

"Sorry. He's not a registered student here. He probably just came in and you signed him up without realizing it." She said.

"Yeah. Maybe." Natalie said leaving the office. She knew she didn't do that.

* * *

"Izzie, could you check on Susie Greefeild's stats?" Syd asked walking out to the front of the clinic. Izzie smiled.

"Certainly." She said taking the chart.

"Syd?" She turned around to see Natalie.

"Natalie, hi!" She smiled, "What can I do for you?"

"I need some advice. I was walking by and I thought I'd ask you." She said, "It's not medical advice."

"All right." Syd smiled.

"There was this guy in my class who wasn't registered and he said some pretty awful things. I think he was there purposely to hurt me." She said.

"Are you all right?" She asked. Natalie nodded.

"He only gripped my wrist hard." Natalie said, "Anyway, Do you know anyone that could do background check for me?" Syd nodded.

"Yeah. Detective Winestat." She said writing down his number. "If you wait five minutes, I can go with you if you want." Natalie nodded.

"Yes okay." She whispered. This whole thing was creeping her out.

"Syd Hansen." Gary Winestat extended his hand, "With what to I owe this pleasure to?"

"I wish it was on better terms, but this is Natalie Phillips. She was getting harassed at work and, could you do a background check on him?" Syd asked. Gary nodded

"I can." He said.

"Thanks." Natalie said and gave him all the information that she knew of on Scott.

"If he is in the systems, then it should only take a few minutes." Gary said. Natalie nodded as she stood behind him nervously. "Here he is. Scott Montgomery Wiley. He has a pretty lengthy record. First degree assault. Second degree. A lot of hate crimes."

"Oh god." Natalie felt sick to her stomach. "Hate crime…"

"He has three warrants out for his arrest in Massachusetts and New York." Gary said.

"Is he picking on me because I'm gay?" Natalie sputtered out.

"Has today been the first day you've seen him?" Gary asked. Natalie nodded.

"Yes, but I've been getting a lot of threatening phone calls this week." She said, "I'm assuming they're from him."

"Does Joanie know?" Syd asked.

"I didn't want to worry her. This is all new to her and she's already had a hard enough time. She doesn't need my problems too." Natalie said.

"She's your girlfriend. I think she'd want to know." Syd said. Natalie sighed deeply.

"When I find out more, Syd, I will tell her." Natalie said. "I promise."


End file.
